


Good night

by MaryEllen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryEllen/pseuds/MaryEllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh dear Connor! You are humorous, almost. I did not expect that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night

Here a rather long text....it's kind of the backstory of memories.....  
Hope you like it again ^^ have a nice day

_________________ 

 

A knocking woke him up and he almost jumped out of the bed.   
He breathed heavily and his blue eyes flickered through the room. Again a knocking. He closed his eyes, opened them, took a deep breath.

“What?,” he asked in direction of the door. And then he heard the young, calming voice of his son.  
“The ship is there. We must go.”  
Haytham blinked and sighed deeply.

Fast he stood up, trying hard not to think about his dream, that hasn't been a dream, rather a memory and dressed himself. He opened the wardrobe, pulled out some clothing and put them all into a bag. He rushed to the door, but then saw in the corner of his eye his reflection in the mirror over the commode.  
He looked as if he had seen a bloody ghost!  
His face pale, the eyes blank and widened and he had even forgotten to tie his hair. He blinked and the devastated man in the mirror blinked back. He hadn't had such a dream since a while and of course now when he was going to spend a little bit of time with his son he had to look like this. 

Haytham Kenway sighed again. Today was not his day, he realised sadly. For a short moment he glanced to his bed and thought a second of just lying back and oversleep the upcoming at least two months continuing journey. Sometimes he did not know exactly if he was grown man or a little child. Maybe both. He covered for seconds his eyes with his hands. Then he dug into his pocket and tied his grey hair with his red band. Now he just needed to put his hat on. 

When he opened the door a strange feeling filled his chest and he turned back to the tiny room, horrible empty now. He never had left this room for more than a month and he had lived here for more than twenty years. This room had somehow become his home. But then the British shook his head over so much sentimentalism and closed the door. The floor was empty.  
He shouldered his bag and went to the stairs.

The British did not recognize his son at all. He looked absolutely different from the man Haytham had seen three days ago.   
First the strange and brash white clothing had gone and had been replaced by a nice, blue coat.  
Second: the man in front of him wore a hat, just like him.  
Third: there was no possibility do deny the truth.  
Connor was his son.

The young man narrowed his eyes as he saw the stare of his father.  
“What?,” he asked rough.  
Haytham smiled.  
“I like your clothes.”  
“I hate them.”  
“Why?”  
“Why do look so pale?,” was the sardonic answer.  
The British sighed.  
“I surrender. But you look good with them. Not that flashy like your Assassin's robe.”  
His son did not reply, but walked silently into the direction of the harbour.

The Aquila was a huge, giant ship and the British was …. yes he was impressed.   
The father turned to his son.  
“I go to see my cabin. I think we see us?”  
And with tip on his hat, he left the Assassin, happy to be alone.

His cabin was not big, but the older Kenway did not care. He threw his bag onto the wooded floor.  
He could hear the seagulls and the hurried and heavy steps of the sailors preparing to leave harbour.  
He could hear the groaning of the ship, as the waves played with it.

He breathed loud and deep but there was no relief. Images flooded his head and his blue eyes stared into the nothingness of life.  
He must concentrate. He must. He was on a mission there could be not one bloody failure. Not one.

 

He could not sleep at all. Neither day or night and after the third moonlight without sleep he went the first time on deck. It was twilight and calm. A wind was blowing softly and most of the men seemed not to see him and he was thankful for that. His blue eyes detected a mast with a comfortable looking wooden board and he had to think about his first journey into the new world. He wondered how the view would be. He looked right and left but the few sailors on deck were mostly asleep or played some cards. Maybe some climbing would do him well. 

The view was breathtaking and he was glad about his decision. Right under him the dark sea whispered and although the moon was still shining, a strange blue cleared the horizon. The sun rose. He sat on the edge of the board and closed his eyes. No images of dead people. It has been a good decision to come up here. For a while he observed the changing colour of the sky when he heard something behind him. The old Kenway smiled.  
“Good morning, Connor.”  
There was no answer and it was not necessary. His son sat in a specific distance to his father and both men watched the sunrise. Suddenly the older one chuckled. The brown eyes of the young man glanced at him. Haytham shook his head.  
“It has been a while since I had watched a sunrise not alone.”  
Again his son did not reply. But that did not matter. It wasn't an uninviting silence and Haytham went on.  
“When I was a child I often watched the sunrise. I woke up very early, not even the housemaids were awake. My room was with a balcony and I went out and climbed then on the rooftop so I had the best view. But you know what? Every time Jenny has been faster. Not once I was earlier than her.”  
“Your sister?”  
The father nodded.  
“Yes, she was very good in astrology. There was not one star she did not know with name and story.”  
There was silence again and father and son watched the sun bloodying the sky.   
“What happened to her?”  
He had expected this question.  
“She got raped and then committed suicide.”  
A pause.  
“You are not seasick.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You haven't been on deck since four days and you haven't eaten anything. Or that's what the sailors say. In fact they believe you are a ghost. Or very seasick.”  
The blue eyes watched the young man in his blue coat, still watching the horizon.  
“And what do you believe?”  
“I don't believe. I guess you have nightmares.”  
For a second they stared at each other. Haytham sighed.  
“You have the eyes of your mother.”  
Connor looked back to the horizon and his father did the same. Suddenly there was a green flash, brighter than anything the British had ever seen.  
“What was that?”  
“The sailors say: God sends an old soul back to earth.”  
“A nice belief. And suitable for the Almighty.”  
“You believe?”  
“Yes, a little bit.”  
He saw his son narrowing his eyes. The older Kenway smiled.  
“You did not expect that.”  
The native shook his head.  
“One last question, son. Then I leave immediately. How did you know I was sitting here?”  
“Normally that's my place.”  
“Oh,” the father stated. “I did not know that.”  
Connor opened his mouth as if he was trying to say something, but then closed it again.  
Now the sun had risen and a new day had begun.  
“How do you know I can't sleep?”  
“I thought it was your last question.”  
“Oh dear Connor! You are humorous, almost. I did not expect that.”  
His son bit his lips.  
“You look … like you haven't slept the last three days. That's why.”  
“Sounds reasonable.”  
The younger one looked at him.  
“Why do you believe?”  
Haytham's blue eyes blinked.  
“Well,” he said and stretched his shoulders. “A good question. But!,” and he yawned softly. “this question I have to postpone to a better date. Let's say some time? Because now I am tired. And I should probably go to sleep.”  
When he stood up a feeling of regret filled him. But there was no turning back. Or rather, he had no idea how to turn back.  
He tipped his hat and wanted to climb down when the calm voice of his son reached his ears.  
“Good night.” 

 

_____________

 

you liked it :D


End file.
